Lone & Lone
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Majestic Prince Anime Series Kei and Tamaki have graduated from the GDF training facilities and have just received their new rooms. Yet, they have trouble falling asleep. An oneshot that is not representative of my regular work.


**Sweet First Taste**

She just couldn't adjust to the new rooms. Compared to the somewhat stuffy and sometimes noisy rooms of the dorms at the GDF training facilities, their new private quarters appeared empty, barren and isolated.

Turning over again, she had long lost count how many times she had already done so, Kugimiya Kei found herself unable to fall asleep. Her eyes focused on a single blue light that emitted from the wall across the room, she finally resigned herself to the fact that she was unable to adjust to this room by simply forcing the issue.

At times like these, she wished she wasn't as, in her own opinion, exceptionally intelligent but more of an airhead, like Tamaki. Thinking about her, Kei took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled. Even though she was annoying at times, she thought of her personality as a privilege in situations like this. There was no doubt Tamaki was sound asleep in her own room, despite earlier comments that she couldn't quite stand the big and empty rooms.

Sitting up in the dark, putting the bed cover aside and pressing the button that brought on some dim lights, Kei grabbed one of her few personal possessions, a novel she favored very much, got up and walked over to the big table that was surrounded by three chairs. Each of her steps sent a slight chill down her back as she was barefoot,o nly a large shirt that served as a night gown and her underwear covering her body.

Looking at the cold table and chairs, Kei rescinded her idea of trying to read at the table until she fell asleep. She would likely catch a cold that way. Or at the very least, accomplish little to help her fall asleep. Maybe she should dress and go for a walk, as a space station never truly slept. There were always people on duty and she could use the chance to get a better understanding the base's layout.

Even before she could think further about her plans, someone knocked on her door. Who could possibly want something from her at this time of the night? Of course, night was relatively in space, but given her previous wake and sleep cycle, she labeled the current time period as night.

Slowly walking to the door, making sure it was indeed securely locked down, she contemplated feigning being asleep. Deciding against it after a few seconds, she knocked on the door as well. "Who's there?"

"Tamaki. Can you open up, Kei? It's cold..."

Unlocking the door with her personal pass code, Kei was and wasn't surprised to see Tamaki stand in the hallway, clearly just having walked over from her own room, hugging a large pillow that pushed up her breasts, making them look even bigger than they already were. The look on Tamaki's face wasn't hard to interpret. "Can't sleep?" If it was Tamaki, she had little reason to pretend she was able to sleep. She rarely if ever lied to the short girl.

"Can I sleep with you today? Being alone in my room sorta gives me the creeps..." Standing in front of the door, wearing a long shirt, just like Kei, the short girl was clearly cold, uncomfortable moving from one foot to the other on the spot.

Considering they had shared a room before, Kei wasn't bothered at all by that idea. True, they had never shared a **bed** before, but how different could that be? And if anything, it would likely give her the comfort of something she was used to, allowing her to get some much needed sleep. There was nothing that spoke against it, too. "Come in."

"Maybe I'm just nervous because it's the first time I got a big room all to myself..." Stepping into Kei's room, Tamaki found that it was little different from her own. The dim lights let her see just enough to be able to tell. Walking to Kei's bed, she found the cover heedlessly thrown to the side. "Kei, you can't sleep either?"

Closing and locking the door, Kei walked back to her bed, putting her novel down on the table on the way. "Yes. I'm not used to sleeping alone in a room. I will likely be fine by the time we return from our first mission."

"I wonder if we'll always be the fail five." Sitting down on the edge of Kei's bed, Tamaki put her own pillow next to the one that belonged to the tall girl.

"Don't call us that." Using a scolding tone, Kei sighed. She truly wanted to forget about that nickname they had gotten. Especially now that they were formally soldiers that were going to fight on the front line. A name like that would only serve to demoralize the allied troops. "Lay down, I prefer to sleep with my face averted from the wall."

Crawling on the bed, laying down and taking the cover, Tamaki sighed. "I wonder when I'll find a boyfriend."

Kei always tolerated her whining about the issue. It wasn't odd that Tamaki kept being rejected. A nice face and big breasts weren't enough, considering how overbearing and upfront she was with everyone she confessed to. That she didn't know them at all didn't improve her chances either. She herself was not too interested in romance.

Joining Tamaki in bed, Kei realized that she had never before shared a bed with someone. That it would be Tamaki and because both of them couldn't sleep alone wouldn't have occurred to her even in her dreams. "Good night." But it still didn't bother her. It was better than trying to fall asleep by counting seconds and staring at a blue light. Closing her eyes, Kei did not have time to even prepare herself to fall asleep before noticing a quiet but peaceful breathing rhythm from behind. "Tamaki?"

Turning around, she looked straight at the sleeping face of the short girl. "I wish I could be this comfortable in the room of someone else." Smiling a little, turning back over, her back facing Tamaki, Kei closed her eyes, feeling a lot more comfortable with her teammate right there. "But at least I'll be able to sleep now." She didn't feel alienated by the big room anymore. It was just the right size for two.

Slowly dozing off, she was stopped just short of finally falling asleep. Tamaki had grabbed onto her, one arm around her waist, her breasts pushing against Kei's back, the tall girl feeling a bit turned on by it. She wasn't unhappy with her own bust size, but having Tamaki's huge breasts pushing against her like that wasn't something she could just ignore. All her flaws aside, Tamaki was a cute girl with a great body and an entertaining personality.

She wasn't exactly surprised that she thought about it to that extent. She had never been really interested in romance, likely partially because she felt attracted to Tamaki. Taking her away from guys that hit on her was just one of many things that someone who didn't feel that way wouldn't have done. In this day and age, it wasn't anything unusual or frowned upon to be bi-sexual or gay, so there were no issues on that road.

The main issue was laying elsewhere. Not only was Tamaki part of her own team, and relationships inside a team were something that **was** frowned upon and generally unhealthy, but she was also so incredibly focused on finding a **boy**friend that Kei simply estimated her chances to turn it around at zero. Trying to distract herself from what she felt by halfheartedly trying to invoke feelings of romance between herself and Izuru only strengthened what she felt for Tamaki.

Thinking that, Tamaki moved slightly, her breasts rubbing on Kei's back, the girl with dirty blond hair becoming more horny with every passing second. She hadn't agreed to let Tamaki stay with a situation like this in mind, at the very least not consciously, so she didn't feel guilty about it.

"You should just give up on guys and become my girlfriend." Carelessly saying those words, Kei noticed that Tamaki started to hold on to her a lot more tightly.

"Can I experience romance like that, too?"

"There isn't any difference between-" Stopping halfway in her explanation, Kei realized that she was **replying** to a question. Turning her head slowly, she looked into Tamaki's hazelnut colored eyes. "You were awake?"

"If I can experience the same kind of romance with a girl I don't mind at all. And I feel really comfortable with you anyway, Kei." Looking into her teammates eyes, Tamaki's expression was completely neutral. Society still depicted male plus female as the typical romance and that was also what she witnessed as her ideal experience in the training facility. If the result was the same with a girl, she wouldn't mind dating Kei at all. "I didn't know you liked me, Kei. You always make fun of my breasts."

She couldn't really tell her that was because she wanted to fondle them just once. "You went quiet and grabbed onto me, I thought you were asleep!"

"Silly, even I don't fall asleep that quickly. Anyway, why didn't you ask me out earlier? Don't tell me you fell for me when you saw how great I did out there!" Smiling wide, Tamaki showcased one of her peculiar traits, being a little detached from reality.

"How could I? Considering the way you behave, nobody in their right mind would expect you to just answer '_sure I don't mind_' when being asked out by a girl." Shaking her head, Kei felt stupid. It was very rare that she experienced this particular feeling, but she was still happy. "You really don't mind dating me? Aren't you always going on and on about guys and romance?"

"Because all the magazines I read only talk about that. I never really thought about dating a girl." Letting go of Kei and sitting up, Tamaki put a single finger to her chin. "But thinking about it, you can still take me on dates, kiss me and stuff."

Kei sat up as well, staring at the short girl in disbelief. She didn't know if she should call her the biggest ditz in the star system or simply very simple. In either case, she was almost excruciatingly cute. And now, Kei didn't have to keep those thoughts to herself anymore."

She would have liked to strip and have sex with Tamaki on the spot, but considering the video Izuru tried to show them, Tamaki was still clueless on how that all worked. For now, she would hold it in. Taking Tamaki's arm and pulled her close, Kei kept her in a tight embrace. "Be my girlfriend, Tamaki."

"Sure!" Grinning and kissing Kei on the cheek, Tamaki was happy that she was finally not being rejected. "I wonder if I have to stand on my toes to kiss you."

"You think about the weirdest things in the weirdest moments." Kei couldn't help but smile. Her partner was just adorable that way. All things considered, she had never expected such a massively anti-climatic ending to her infatuation with Tamaki. Just asking her had been enough... Kei still couldn't shake off the feeling that she had wasted so much time.

With Tamaki hugging her, Kei couldn't help but become more turned on with every second. With the size Tamaki's breasts were, there was no way to hug her without them pushing against her own. And since two thin shirts and a bit of underwear was all that separated skin from skin, she was starting to lose her grip on control.

Turning her head and kissing Tamaki's neck, the brown eyes girl let out a surprised gasp. "I didn't think you'd be the bold type, Kei!" Her voice going up a pitch, Tamaki tried to pull Kei down on the bed.

Putting her hand next to Tamaki's head, Kei's long hair fell over her shoulder, briefly tickling Tamaki's face. Her expression was still composed but beneath that, she was slowly spiraling out of control. Was she dreaming all of this? For all of her troubles with Tamaki to just vanish into thin air because of one carelessly spoken question, was that really how it would go?

"Kei~" Calling out to her, now, girlfriend, Tamaki opened up her arms, calling for the tall girl to hug her. She knew about all sorts of dating activities, but she wasn't quite sure what went on between couples at night. But no doubt, Kei knew.

Bowing down, Kei purposefully pressed herself against Tamaki, enjoying the soft touch of her breasts through the shirt. Her breathing going faster and faster, Kei knew she couldn't up and go lose control entirely. If she wanted Tamaki to be more than just an one-night-stand, she had to take a bit more care. Aiming to kiss the cheek of her love, Kei found herself passionately kissing Tamaki, the big breasted girl gasping in surprise and closing her eyes just as she let out a single moan.

Grabbing Tamaki's hand and holding it tightly with her own, Kei remained on top of the short girl, the kiss continuing on for what seemed like hours. She would have loved for the sensations to last until morning and beyond. Tamaki's lips tasted so incredibly sweet, and she loved sweet things so incredibly much that she had to bring together all of her willpower to finally break away, looking at a panting and flushed Tamaki.

"Wow... I... didn't know kissing was so intense." Looking at Kei with half open eyes, Tamaki could feel her own heart hammer against her chest. Maybe she had been just a little bit unprepared for what kissing was really like. The magazines she read failed to describe how amazing it was.

Trying to resist Tamaki's charms, Kei knew that the more she looked at Tamaki right now, the harder it would be to not completely seduce and sleep with her. Grabbing the blanket quickly and laying down next to Tamaki, Kei covered both of them just before putting both of her arms around Tamaki's waist, pulling her close, their faces only centimeters away from each other. "I love you, Tamaki. I've liked you for a while, but I never realized how infatuated I was."

"In... infatu...?" Tamaki wasn't quite sure what the word meant. "But I love you too, Kei! I'm happy I get to have you as my girlfriend!" Snuggling up to Kei, Tamaki felt relieved. After being rejected hundreds of times, all she really had to do was ask Kei. And since she trusted nobody more than her, she was double happy that Kei would be her girlfriend.

Kei hoped that she would be able to go to sleep without seducing Tamaki. She wanted to take it slow with Tamaki. It would really end sour if she messed this up as there was no way to avoid each other. "It's past one in the morning." She didn't actually know what time it was, but she needed an excuse to get Tamaki to sleep. "We're going to be in trouble if we both show up sleep deprived tomorrow."

"I did come here to sleep." Grinning and giggling, Tamaki kept holding on to Kei, kissing her on the cheek. "But I don't feel sleepy at all."

"Close your eyes. And Tamaki..."

"What?"

"Keep this a secret between us two. We're still soldiers. People will try to use us being together as an excuse to separate us when we mess up." That was an unlikely scenario, but Kei didn't want people to be obnoxious. She wanted to enjoy her relationship with Tamaki in peace. And there was no doubt Izuru would try to stick his nose into it.

"Roger!" Smiling and giggling again, Tamaki took a deep breath, resting her head against Kei's shoulder. "Good night, Kei."

"Good night, Tamaki."

Breathing a sigh of relief as Tamaki seemed to doze off, Kei had just barely managed losing control of her actions. But even now, with Tamaki so close and so defenseless, she was incredibly tempted. For the moment, she was satisfied with the soft feeling of Tamaki's breasts rubbing against her own with every breath the short girl took.

Kissing her girlfriend on the forehead, Kei finally resigned herself to sleep. "I love you, Tamaki." And this time, she was sure that the girl was asleep. She was no longer alone.


End file.
